


head first (fearless)

by lucylikestowrite



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: When her phone rang, Jane was not expecting it to be Petra.[Or: Jane and Petra go on a date.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/gifts).



> This takes place at no particular time in canon. I guess it's divergent after Anna and Elsa are born but Jane and Michael just isn't a thing. [These notes like this are the narrator. Apparently I couldn't write a jtv fic without the narrator having an opinion on what was going on. I hope it vaguely works. Sometimes he's definitely responding to things Jane is thinking and not saying out loud. Let's roll with it.] Title from fearless because i'm a predictable taylor swift loving shit.

When her phone rang, Jane was not expecting it to be Petra. She hadn’t heard from her in what seemed like forever. [It had in fact been 23 days, not that Jane was counting.]

Ever since she had broken up with Michael [again] Petra had been a little off, and Jane hadn’t been sure why, as, although she seemed at least a little bit invested in Jane’s personal happiness, she had never seemed to care for Michael much.

And then, a month ago, Rafael had announced dramatically at a family dinner that he was over Jane. He had smiled widely, and everyone else had nodded along, vaguely embarrassed, and a little bit confused as to why he had felt it necessary to declare it at dinner. Petra had stopped talking to Jane.

Not immediately, that is to say. At the dinner, she was perfectly civil, if slightly more reserved than usual. Slowly, she stopped reaching out to Jane, and stopped responding to Jane when she reached out. Jane wasn’t sure why, and her sensible side told her to let it go. Her not so sensible side (and her emotional side) wasn’t so sure. She didn’t know why Petra would do this, especially since they seemed to have bonded so much over the past year, and even more after the twins were born. The only thing that she could think was that Petra had decided that now Rafael wasn’t in love with Jane, Petra didn’t need to be a part of her life, but it seemed so clinical, and much more like the Petra she’d first met than the Petra she knew now.

The last time they had had any contact was six days after the dinner [not that Jane was counting], which was why Jane was surprised - pleasantly, but still surprised - to see Petra’s face flashing up on her caller ID.

“Petra?

“Jane!” came the response. “Are you well?”

Not quite expecting this as the first thing she heard from Petra in almost a month [23 days], she took a while to respond, although, in hindsight, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting.

“Jane?”

“Uh, yes, I’m well? Are you?”

“Of course.”

There was a long pause [rather an awkward one], before Jane spoke.

“You called me, Petra. Did you want something?”

“Yes, yes I did,” she replied, once again after some time.

Jane, figuring she wasn’t going to get a solid answer without some prompting, and now just going with the weirdness, asked. “And that thing was?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me.” Petra paused. “And Anna and Elsa. And Mateo. They’re half siblings, after all, so I thought it would be enjoyable for Mateo to get to know them.”

Jane was a little taken aback, but not in a bad way, just in a ‘wow, Petra thinks about the emotional well being of my kid’ way.

“That’s sounds really nice, Petra. When were you thinking? We’re free-”

“Saturday,” Petra interrupted, sounding a little rushed.

Jane frowned, then realised the frown would not translate over the phone, and spoke again. “Mateo’s with Raf on Saturday… Would another day work?” Jane had to admit, she was a little surprised that Petra didn’t know this.

[Petra did know this.]

“Well, I already booked the table. It’s a very popular restaurant. Maybe Mateo and the girls could spend some time another day?”

Once again, Jane was a little surprised, this time at how quickly Petra had changed the plans. “So it would just be us?” she asked.

“I suppose so, yes,” replied Petra. “We haven’t spoken in a while, so it would be nice to catch up.”

“Oh, sure,” said Jane. “Catch up. Sounds fun!”

[Jane was not sure it sounded fun.]

“So you’ll come?” Petra said, and Jane thought she could detect a hint of excitement in her voice.

“It’s a date!” Jane said, smiling despite herself.

“Well, it’s a lunch,” said Petra, and she sounded really quite indignant.

“Of course. Lunch. Got it.”

“I’ll send a car for you, obviously-”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” said Jane.

“The car will pick you up at twelve.”

Jane resigned herself to being picked up by a car.

“Car. Lunch. Twelve. Saturday. Got it.”

“Good. I’ll see you then, Jane,” and Jane almost thought she could hear Petra smiling - that is, until the line cut off.

“Okay, conversation finished,” she said to no-one in particular.

[Conversation finished indeed, Jane.]

 

**

 

“So Jane,” Xo said, three days later, on Friday evening. “Are you looking forward to your mom date with Petra?”

Jane, folding clothes and trying to feed Mateo at the same time, looked up, distractedly. “Um. Yeah? I’m not really sure what to expect. I mean, it’s not really a mom date because the kids aren’t there, but I guess it is a mom date because we’re both moms. Is that all you need?”

She looked up, waiting for an answer.

Xo laughed. “Do I look like the right person to be asking about fancy lunches with fancy moms? For some reason I never got invited to those when you were a kid.”

“Right.” Jane sighed. “Let’s just call it lunch.”

“Let’s just call it lunch,” Xo agreed.

It was easier to think about it as just lunch, Jane decided, because that way she didn’t have to think about why Petra had had such a strange reaction to even the mention of the word date, and what she thought about that. She would have a nice lunch with Petra, and they would talk about nice mom things, and then it would be over.

 

**

 

Or, it would have been, if fate hadn’t intervened.

[Or if Petra hadn’t intervened, perhaps.]

When the phone rang just as she was settling into bed, this time, she was less surprised to see that it was Petra, and tried to ignore the warm feeling in her stomach that she felt seeing her name light up on the screen.

“Petra?”

“I’m afraid there was a problem with our booking. They put us down for the dinner service instead of lunch. They only just informed me, otherwise I obviously would’ve told you sooner. Someone is getting fired for this.”

Jane’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m sure that’s not necessary,” she said, hastily, not doubting for a second that Petra definitely could get someone fired.

“Well if we’re going to have to cancel our plans…” Petra’s voice trailed off, suddenly sounding unbelievably sad.

“Why would we have to do that?” Jane asked, and was still slightly surprised at herself that she wasn’t using this to get out of the dinner.

[Maybe it’s the puppy eyes you’re imagining, Jane. They’re just so hard to say no to!]

“You still want to come?” And Jane could almost hear Petra’s eyes brightening.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?”

“The car will be around at eight. Promise.”

Jane had no idea what she was doing, and was, utterly confused as to why she had a sudden urge to dress up.

 

**

 

When the car arrived, she was glad she’d dressed up: it was large and black and shiny and had a chauffeur dressed even nicer than she was. She wasn’t sure what else she expected from Petra, but it wasn’t this.

In fact, she was so taken aback by the presence of a stretch limo in front of her house that she had to double check it was for her.

“Miss Villanueva, yes?” came the response from the driver, and so she accepted her fate, and got into the back of the car, her heart thumping.

She wasn’t sure why her heart was thumping, except maybe the fact she had unconsciously put on her date makeup and Petra had sent her a fancy ride, and oh my god, she was going on a date.

She was going on a date with Petra Solano, and she had no idea how she’d got there. There was so much going through her head that she couldn’t think of anything, and all of a sudden she was at the restaurant, and being ushered in, and holy shit it was a nice restaurant.

And Petra was sitting at a table a little away from everyone else, looking out onto a view that must be the best in Miami, and when she turned around and smiled (was that relief on her face?) she looked utterly radiant, and for a second Jane remembered Alicia in seventh grade who had smiled just like that, and who Jane hadn’t been able to stop thinking about for months after she left their middle school.

Jane then realised that she wasn’t moving, and forced herself to walk over to the table, to smile, and accept the chair the waiter was pulling out for her, and the second he moved away, she couldn’t contain it anymore.

“Petra. Is this a date?”

Something crossed across Petra’s face, but only for a millisecond, and then she was indignant. “What? No. Of course not,” but she was looking everywhere but at Jane and Jane couldn’t help smiling a little bit.

It was at that moment that the waiter arrived back at their side.

Petra seemed relieved to have somewhere to look that wasn’t Jane.

“The champagne you ordered, Mrs Solano.”

Petra’s face changed so quickly Jane almost missed it, but it turned sheepish before stopping at disgust.

“I’m not married anymore. It’s Ms. Make sure all of the others know that.” She stared at the waiter for a second. “Off you go.”

“Do you still want the champagne Mrs- Ms. Solano.”

“Obviously,” she snapped, and continued staring at him until he dropped the bottle on the table, and fled.

The second he left, Petra’s bravado fell away, and she still couldn’t look at Jane.

“How expensive is that champagne, Petra?”

[A week of your salary expensive, Jane.]

Petra didn’t answer for a second.

“Quite.”

“It’s a nice view.”

“It is.”

“Petra?”

“Yes?” and finally Petra turned away from the window, and looked Jane in the eye.

“Is this a date?”

“Maybe?” and she said it like a question.

“Maybe?” repeated Jane.

“Yes!” Petra replied, indignantly. “It’s a date, okay. You got me!”

Jane smiled. “Okay. Good.”

“Good? You’re… glad it’s a date?”

“As if I would’ve come to something I thought was a date if I didn’t want to,” Jane said (although she didn’t quite believe what she was saying), and then Petra smiled, and Petra smiling was like the sun coming up, and Jane realised how much she did want to be here, at this restaurant, opposite Petra, and how much she meant what she had just said.

 

**

 

When Jane had arrived at the restaurant, the sun had just begun to set, pinks mixing in with blues mixing in with orange, and as they talked, the sun fell further down through the sky until it had sunk far beneath the horizon. The lights in the restaurant dimmed, and at some point, someone lit a candle on their table, the tiny flame casting a glow around them that seemed almost magical. All around them, people filtered out, one by one, two by two, until it was just Jane and Petra in sight.

When Jane noticed this, she started, looking down at her watch.

[Boy, it’s late! Where did that time go?]

“Oh, wow. I should probably head back home. I said I’d pick Mateo up from Rafael bright and early tomorrow.”

Petra stood up immediately, bending down to pick up her purse. “Or,” she said, looking slowly back up at Jane. “You could come back to the hotel. I mean,” she continued, tripping over her words, “we have so many beds in that penthouse. That way you won’t have to worry about getting home. And you can come back in the car.”

Jane smiled, nodding in agreement. “Sure, that sounds good.”

Petra beamed again, then turned away towards the waiter, hair flying over her shoulder in a golden wave, and Jane was suddenly fourteen, and she and Lina were practising kissing, and Jane’s stomach tightened, in the past, and in the present.

“Jane? Are you coming.”

Jane started. “Yep! Right behind you.”

 

**

 

The car was dim, only lit up by the streetlights outside, the orange glow flickering through the tinted windows. Jane and Petra were silent, hands fidgeting by their sides in time with their beating hearts.

“How did you know I’d even be interested, Petra? That I would….” Jane searched for the right way to say it. “Swing that way?”

[What Jane didn’t say was ‘How did you know when I didn’t?’]

Petra turned to her, smiling. “I had to have some luck at some point, right?”

Jane’s face broke into an even wider smile. “You just hoped?”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Jane nodded, shifting slightly. “But you know, next time you invite a girl on a date,” she said, tucking a lock of hair behind Petra’s ear, “you should really make sure she’s into other girls first.”

Petra’s eyes were wide, because suddenly Jane was very close to her, and then Jane’s hand was resting on Petra’s cheek, and they were kissing, and Jane smiled into Petra’s lips because yeah, that felt right.

 

**

 

The Marbella lobby was bright, and Jane pulled Petra across the polished floor, slipping slightly in her date shoes, excitement bubbling over inside her, and the second the elevator doors closed, they fell together again.

 

**

 

The penthouse was pitch black, until Petra found the light switch with her back pressed up against the wall. The light blinded them for a second, and Jane pulled away, blinking.

“Is this weird?” Jane asked, a little out of breath.

“Why would it be weird, Jane?”

“I mean our kids are half-siblings. Does that make this weird? I can’t think right now.” She paused to take a breath, and Petra linked her fingers around Jane’s wrist, pulling her back in.

“I think we’re okay.”

“Okay,” Jane breathed, a smile forming, and she reached behind Petra to turn off the light that was blinding, and tangle her hand back in Petra’s hair, kissing her slowly.

 

**

 

Jane woke up alone, in a t-shirt that wasn’t hers and surely wasn’t Petra's, and had to consider that Petra had bought clothes entirely for the possibility that Jane would be sleeping over, and surprised herself by smiling at the thought.

She got up, and hearing voices, followed the sound to find Rafael holding Mateo, and Petra, obviously fully dressed, a vision in white and blue.

“Jane!” said Petra.

“Jane?” said Rafael.

“Rafael! Hi! I was just…” she gestured vaguely back through the door she had just come through.

“She was sleeping," said Petra

“In your suite?”

“Yes.”

Jane just watched, unsure where the situation was going. When Petra failed to elaborate, Rafael pushed on.

“Why?”

“We went on a date,” said Petra, crossing her arms and setting her jaw.

[There it is!]

The shock registered immediately on Rafael’s face, and he turned to Jane in disbelief, as if expecting her to deny it. When she said nothing, he just handed Mateo to her wordlessly, pointed towards the door, and exited swiftly.

Petra turned to Jane, smiling.

“Well, I think that went quite well,” she said, before moving to her office, picking up some papers, and making her way to the door Rafael had just left through.

Jane smiled back, weakly. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

[Jane was not quite sure what she had gotten herself into.]

Petra paused by the door, then came back towards Jane, and when she looked at Jane, she had never seen anything quite like the look in Petra’s eyes. Petra moved Jane’s hair away from her face (and god last night was only hours ago), and kissed her, just a brush, and then she was gone.

Whatever it was she had gotten herself into, it was something good.

Jane looked down at Mateo, perched on her hip, and beamed.


End file.
